


Man to Man

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: EC Week 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EC Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grandfather-Grandson Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "What's up, Gramps?"  There's a faint narrowing of his eyes that David recognizes asallRegina."I just wanted to have a little man to man chat with you, if that's okay?" he asks slowly, still unsure if he's overstepping any lines with his grandson.





	Man to Man

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 June 2019  
> Written for: ECWeek2019  
> Prompt: Day Two, June 11: Evil Chaming and Children  
> Word Count: 988  
> Summary: "What's up, Gramps?" There's a faint narrowing of his eyes that David recognizes as _all_ Regina.
> 
> "I just wanted to have a little man to man chat with you, if that's okay?" he asks slowly, still unsure if he's overstepping any lines with his grandson.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU, jinking off nebulously late in S2, but this fic takes place approximately a year after the events of "Trust and Intimacy" and approximately a year before the events of "To My Wife On Her Birthday."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Trust and Intimacy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've been waiting for the chance to write this fic for a while now. I love the idea of David making a concerted effort to treat his grandson like an adult, even if the idea of him growing up freaks out Regina, and I am quite certain he would want the boy involved in such an important decision for the family. Plus? I just love writing moments between David and Henry, and I really don't do it often enough.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Jen for the quick look.

"Hey, kid."

Henry glances up and smiles as David comes closer and settles next to him at the picnic table in the backyard. David can see that Henry's got the storybook out, but not his quill or the inkwell.

"What's up, Gramps?" There's a faint narrowing of his eyes that David recognizes as _all_ Regina.

"I just wanted to have a little man to man chat with you, if that's okay?" he asks slowly, still unsure if he's overstepping any lines with his grandson.

The book gets closed before Henry says anything, and he turns to face his grandfather fully. David weathers the look Henry gives him, exercising every ounce of patience he has. He loves this kid so much, this grandson with whom he'd missed out on so much, and he loves the fact that he can share some of those experiences now.

"This is about Mom, isn't it?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asks with a sheepish grin.

"Kinda? But mostly I've been watching you and Mom lately and there's something different about the two of you. And if it has _anything_ to do with sex" -- his face comically scrunches up into a sneer -- "please don't tell me about it, okay? There are certain things that sons do _not_ need to know about their moms."

David chuckles and claps a hand on Henry's shoulder. "I promise you, kid, it has _nothing_ to do with sex. And even if it did, I wouldn't share that with you."

"Yeah, you and Mom already share more than enough to scar me for life."

Face flushing hotly, David clears his throat. "Uh, sorry about that. I'll, uh, talk to your mom about a silencing spell again maybe?"

" _Please_."

"You got it," he says with a nod. "But I wanted to ask your opinion on something. You're fourteen now, and in the Enchanted Forest, you'd pretty much be considered almost a man." He can't help his own grin growing at Henry's straightening posture. "And you know that I love your mom a lot, right?"

"She loves you, too." Henry pauses briefly to chew on his bottom lip. "I know it must've been weird when you guys started dating during that year when we were all separated, especially with Grams and Robin doing the same thing. It felt weird when I got my memories back and saw how everything was shifting."

"Well, hang on a second there, kid. Your mom and I didn't actually start dating until after we'd come back from the Enchanted Forest."

"Yeah, but you had feelings for each other already. Mom told me that."

"She did?" He can't help the dopey grin curling up his lips.

"Ugh, she had that same smile you have now when she told me. You guys are kinda gross."

"That's fair, but there's going to come a day when you don't think it's gross. Trust me. But that's not quite what I wanted to talk about today." He licks his lips and gathers his courage. "Henry, I love your mom and I'd like your permission to ask her to marry me."

"You wanna…" He drops his voice and looks around furtively. "You wanna marry Mom? Really? You're not joking, are you?"

"Serious as a heart attack, Henry, I swear to you. Your mom means everything to me, you know that."

Henry nods and chews his bottom lip. "But her last marriage really hurt her in a lot of ways. Do you think she wants to do that again?"

David closes his eyes, takes a deep breath or two to push down the feelings that still rise to the surface at the mention of Regina's marriage to Leopold. When he feels he has his emotions under control again, he meets Henry's gaze openly. "I don't know, kid, but I want to ask her if that's an option. If she says no, then we try something different, but I would be the happiest man in all the lands if your mom says yes."

Henry nods again and grins, and David can see that sweet ten-year-old boy peeking out again, just like when he'd first woken up from his coma all those years ago. "Do you have a ring yet? Can I see it?"

"I have an idea, but I was hoping to get your blessing and then your help to finalize my choices?"

"Really?! Gramps, you'd really let me help you pick it out?"

"Yeah, I would, Henry. You're part of this family, too, and I want your input. Nobody here knows your mom better than you. Well, except maybe your grandmother, but I'm not sure she's the best person to ask for help in this matter."

Before Henry can do anything more than nod enthusiastically, they hear the sliding glass door open. As one, they watch Regina step out onto the deck and make her way over with a bright smile on her face.

"What are my two favorite guys talking about out here?" she asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Henry's forehead, then another to David's lips. "I thought you were bringing Henry in to help decide on pizza toppings for dinner?"

"We just needed to have a little man to man talk about possibly giving him a few more responsibilities around the house," David says smoothly, pulling Regina down to settle on his lap. "With an equivalent raise to his allowance, of course. Right, kid?" He winks at Henry.

"Yep," Henry replies with a nod. "I'm almost a man in the Enchanted Forest, so it seems right."

Regina chuckles softly, but narrows her eyes at the two of them. "Mmm…"

"This is, of course, subject to your approval, honey," David says. "I was going to talk to you about it tonight before we go to bed."

"We'll see," is all she says at first, but David can tell she's already considering it by her relaxed body language. "Now, pizza toppings?"


End file.
